Conventional techniques for determining distance between an image capture device and a stationary object do not account for certain types of errors which limit the accuracy of the determined distance. Conventional distance estimation techniques have significant errors when estimating distance to objects proximate to a horizontal or vertical line intersecting the focus of expansion of an image.